The overall goal of the Penn/Wistar Skin Cancer Development Research Program (DRP) is to advance high quality research, foster new ideas, and to move research studies from pilot to project status. A second goal of the DRP is to create opportunities for the career development of junior faculty or senior investigators who are interested in transitioning into skin cancer research. Specific aim 1: To attract, select and fund the most outstanding proposals with significant potential to benefit the Skin Cancer SPORE and translational skin cancer research. Specific aim 2: To support and integrate the selected pilot projects into the SPORE program with established processes to review and monitor progress. Women and underrepresented minorities will be strongly encouraged to participate. The DRP has a transparent peer-reviewed selection process that incorporates defined criteria for funding decisions. We require that Developmental Research Awardees be active in SPORE functions, use the SPORE Core resource, and provide formal written progress reports. Within the context of the DRP, we have established high standards and expectations of the investigators and have established a formal process to review and monitor progress of funded pilots. The program measures success by resulting publications, resulting funding, stimulating new aims in existing SPORE projects, and elevation to new full projects for the future.